


Twitter With The Bats

by My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Dick Grayson  
@dgrayson   
@tiredtimdrake GIVE BACK MY CEREAL ##:## AM/PM - # January 12  16045  23401 


	2. NOT AN UPDATE

I am so, so sorry! I didn't realize this posted until I got a comment. I was playing around with this idea, and I must have hit post? I don't know how it's possible. I do wanna try one of these though, so we'll see!


End file.
